vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Her Go
is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the series. Summary After assigning tasks to each of her friends, Caroline attempts to deal with her current situation as reality begins to set in around her. While spending the day with Caroline, Elena grows concerned when she starts noticing a strange change in her behavior. Meanwhile, Alaric becomes wary when Kai, who has begun experiencing unexpected consequences from the merge, turns to Jo, desperate for her help. Elsewhere, while Bonnie finds herself in an unfamiliar situation, Matt and Tyler contemplate a major life change. And when Damon offers Caroline advice on how to cope with everything going on around her, it forces him to revisit painful memories involving his own mother. Stefan also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (corpse/flashback) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Chris Wood as Kai Parker *Gabrielle Walsh as Monique (flashback) *Mckenna Grace as Young Caroline (flashback) Guest Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily *Sawyer Bell as Young Stefan (flashback) *Daniel Thomas May as Thomas Fell (flashback) *TBA as August (flashback) Trivia *Episode 6.15 will feature a flashback to the 1800's where we will meet August, Lily and Thomas Fell. We will learn a few interesting details about one of the founding families of Mystic Falls and a familiar name may make an appearance. *This is the first episode of the series to be directed by Julie Plec. She wrote several episodes before, but never directed one. **This is the first episode to be both written and directed by the same person. * This episode will also a feature a flashback of Monique and her relationship with Sarah. *Liz's funeral is in this episode with Damon giving her eulogy. * This will be the second time Caroline singing a song within the TV series. *What happens now that Caroline and Stefan kissed? Plec: What's the first conversation you have after your first kiss? Right now, something pretty dramatic has happened so next episode is about judging when and how that first conversation is going to go. *What else can you say about the fallout next week? Plec: The two people carrying the most weight in the next episode is Caroline and Damon. When all said and done, Liz was a surrogate mother and a best friend to him and a lot of what we talk about in the next episode is him being tasked with writing a eulogy and to stand in front of the town and honor his friend. He has a line that says, "This is ridiculous, this is making me have to be a nice person, I'm not a nice person." He's struggling with hero Damon as always, he wants to do right by his friend and fix a mistake in his past with regards to his mother, but is put out of his comfort zone. * Brace yourselves for major heartache, fang fans! As Caroline Forbes quietly grieves the loss of her mother in her own Care Bear way, her friends all rush to her aid; together, they plan a beautiful funeral service to commemorate Sheriff Forbes’ life - her numerous contributions to Mystic Falls as well as her devotion to her extraordinary daughter. *No familiar faces will return for Liz’s funeral: “We made the choice to keep the sheriff’s funeral very intimate with our core group and the town. It’s really as much about the town and the police and Caroline and her friends as anything else, so we didn’t bring anybody back for their final farewell,” Plec said before adding with a laugh, “Everyone’s dead.” * According to the episode synopsis in a Carter Matt report, Caroline will try to deal with her current situation as the reality that her mother is gone sinks in. Elena spends the day with her mourning best friend but she becomes worried after noticing some strange change in Caroline’s behavior. *The Vampire Diaries' Bonnie Bennett is finally going home! And it couldn't happen at a better time.Though Thursday's episode will largely focus on the death of Sheriff Forbes (Marguerite MacIntyre) -- Caroline (Candice Accola) sings a touching tribute at her mom's funeral -- you'll want to pay attention to the end of the episode, when Bonnie (Kat Graham) officially makes her return."Her timing comes at a really good point ... for the other characters as she shows up right when they need a boost of friend energy," executive producer Caroline Dries says in the video above.Although executive producer Julie Plec calls the long-awaited reunion "beautiful," it's unfortunately also the beginning of more trying times. "Bonnie is going to come back having the scars of what she went through and the post-traumatic stress of having no one to talk to," Dries says. "She'll be dealing with the psychological ramifications, is not something she'll be advertising." *http://www.tvguide.com/news/mega-buzz-vampire-diaries-bonnie-return/ Continuity *This episode marks the first appearances of Lily and August. *This is the seventh flashback episode this season. *Bonnie, Tyler, Kai, and Liv were last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. * Jo was last seen in ''Prayer For the Dying''. *Monique was last seen in I Alone. *Elizabeth Forbes asked Damon to write her eulogy in the previous episode. Behind the Scenes *As of this episode, Steven R. McQueen will not be credited. * This episode marks the final appearance of Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes, who served as the longest non-main character to appear in the series since the first season. * This is the first episode in the series to be written and directed by the same person (Julie Plec). * Candice Accola ( ) will sing again for the second time in the TV Series. Cultural References * "Let Her Go" is a song by from their 1994 album . This title continues the season-long trend of naming episodes after songs released in 1994. * " " is also a song by the singer from the album released in 2012. * "Let Her Go" is also a song by from the album released in 2003. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x15 Australian Promo - Let Her Go The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Inside Let Her Go Pictures |-| Promotional= 6x15-01.jpg 6x15-02.jpg 6x15-03.jpg 6x15-04.jpg 6x15-05.jpg 6x15-06.jpg 6x15-07.jpg 6x15-08.jpg 6x15-09.jpg 6x15-10.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind The Scenes= 6x16_bts.jpg Tvd-01.jpg Tvd-02.jpg Tvd-03.jpg Tvd-04.jpg Tvd-05.jpg Tvd-06.jpg Tvd-07.jpg Tvd-08.jpg Tvd-09.jpg Tvd-10.jpg Tvd-11.jpg Tvd-12.jpg Tvd-13.jpg Tvd-14.jpg Tvd-15.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes